


Male Reader x TD university AU M/M

by Kaitospaceking



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Adults, M/M, Multi, Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitospaceking/pseuds/Kaitospaceking
Summary: You are invited to dorm with Mike and some friends of his in the AU. There will be romance and M/M action. Probably have a route for each guy >\\\<
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Duncan/Mal (Total Drama), Duncan/Mike (Total Drama)
Kudos: 1





	Male Reader x TD university AU M/M

**Author's Note:**

> M/M  
> Adults  
> Maybe some intimate scenes (who knows 0w0)

You opened a white door that lead to your new dorm. When you walked into the room, what awaited you was a small living space with a medium sized kitchen in the far back. You scanned the room with your eyes and sat one of your heavy bags down. The television was on a dvd start up screen, with 2 remotes sitting on the entertainment center. You walk further into the dorm where you find a small plastic plate with a piece of pizza onto of it. Someone walks in from behind. 

“Oh hey.” A guy with a green mohawk stood at the frame of the door. 

“Oh, what’s up.” Your respond putting down one of your bags. 

“You must be the new guy that’s staying at the dorm with us.” The green haired guy went thru his hair spikes.

“Oh you met Mike already? I thought for sure I would be here first.” 

Mike was your childhood friend from middle school. He had multiple personality disorder (DID). As a result he can be ... All over the place when it comes to basic things. 

“Yeah, manatobi drove them here. No wonder Mike got here early.” 

“It’s Manitoba, and it gives, he’s always eager to get to his new destination.” I chuckle. 

“Yeah-whatever, anyway your room is down this hallway, so you know the drill.” Duncan goes behind me and gets a pop from within the fridge. 

You get your lesser heavy bags first and start making your way down the hallway. 

Seeing online, it looked a little cramped but now, when I’m here it feels open. I’m glad Mike found a open dorm on campus. It was thanks to Mike actually. Mike got one of his personalities to help get this place early. Like 3 weeks early. 

You make you way into your room. You see that it’s kinda cramped with a bed and a small desk.

•This will have to do...•

I shouldn’t be sulking, but this isn’t what I’m used too. 

“Oh well...” I say out loud. “Could be worse.”

“Hi!” A taller figure stood behind you.

“WAH!” You jump and hit yourself on the desk. You try and cover your knee.

“Oh my gosh sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” Mike worrying looked at you.

“No it’s fine Mike. Ah, anyway, what’s up? We’re you unloading in your room?” You say while you unzip your bags. 

“Uh-huh. Actually yeah, I was unloading my bags in my new room. —- I didn’t know you you were here already!” 

I then look behind Mike as I hear a un-familiar voice shout from behind.

“Ahh-sir-Mike! here’s the bags you requested.” The guy stood from behind.

The boy with black-short-almost shaved head wore a green shirt and tanish shorts. 

“Ah-Brick.” Mike awkwardly received the bag from Brick, who went passed Mike and held out his hand to me.

He looked at me and smiled and held his arm out waiting for a response. Mike looked at me and glanced at me as to ‘accept’ the very military way of greetings.

“Hi, I’m Y/N and I’m Mikes childhood friend. Nice to meet you.” I shook his hand and waited for him to move along.

“Ah, sorry, I’m Brick, I’m in school for military purposes. And trying to get a good future.” He spoke.

Brick then started unpacking my things for me.

“Woah, woah, you don’t gotta do that.” I say while he had half of it done already. 

“No, it is Y/N. I want to make you feel welcomed as possible.”

“Ah, I don’t think Y/N needs help with that. He’s pretty handy at cleaning things up, I would know since I am his friend.” Mike said.


End file.
